


Man of La Mancha [fanvid]

by Geonn



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Friendship, Funny, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6739603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, one more before the premiere. This idea popped into my head, I started fiddling with clips so I wouldn’t forget, and the next thing I knew, a video was complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man of La Mancha [fanvid]




End file.
